Amnesie
by Cherlemagne
Summary: Fortsetzung zur Fortsetzung! Himbeerdauerkaugummi & Geflügelte Horror. Der Titel spricht für sich. Viele neue komische Situationen diesmal aus James Sicht. Viel Spaß!
1. Weißheit wiegt schwer!

**Kapitel 1 – Weißheit wiegt schwer!**

Ich bin verflucht, ich weiß es einfach! Nichts nur das mir ständig etwas passiert, nein ich sorge auch dafür das anderen etwas passiert. Auch wenn es nur ein Versehen ist, die Ausmaße meines Handelns sind so desaströs, das ich mich am liebsten verwandeln würde, wie irre (was ich selbstverständlich schon bin) in den Verbotenen Wald rennen könnte und mich dort für den Rest meines Lebens verstecken möchte. Ab und zu würde ich mal aus dem Gebüsch springen und ahnungslose Schüler erschrecken, aber das dürfte mein Eremiten Leben auch nicht ausfüllen. Also werde ich mich an Blättern fettleibig fressen und dann mit allen Vieren von mir gestreckt darauf warten, dass etwas passiert.

Ich glaub ich brauch Beistand, denn auch wenn ich nicht will das mir was passiert, warte ich darauf das etwas geschieht! Seht ihr den Fehler in meinem Vorhaben? Nun ja, Remus hat mich nach dem preisgeben dieser Vision darauf hingewiesen. Ich hätte es vielleicht erst gemerkt, wenn es schon zu spät gewesen wäre. Wozu Freunde alles gut sind.

Nun ja, also was ist mir passiert? Genau genommen, durch wen ist es passiert? Padfoot ist Schuld! Wer sonst! Eines Tages bringt er mich noch ins Grab bzw. mit einem Bein stehe ich schon drin und wenn er so weiter macht schlägt er auch noch den Deckel zu.

Alles fing so harmlos an. Ostern ist nicht mehr fern und Mum hat mir eine große Überraschung versprochen, aber die dürfte jetzt ausfallen, weil ich eine noch viel größere Überraschung habe.

Doch ich komme jetzt zum Punkt. Geschichte der Zauberei! Das sagt doch schon alles, oder? Ich weiß nicht warum ich es weiter gemacht habe. Oh doch, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Lily, wer auch sonst. Seit unserem letzten gemeinsamen, ich will es mal Abenteuer nennen, ist sie viel netter und lächelt mich öfters auch mal an. Ohne das ich zuerst gelächelt habe! Cool, oder?

Ich fange an mit faseln, ich merke es schon selber, okay. Geschichte der Zauberei und Sirius piekt mich ständig mit einer Feder (Spitze Seite wohlgemerkt). Er kann ja so nervig sein!

„Laß das!", fauche ich und drücke ihn von mir.

„Oh, ist mein kleiner Prongsie heute schlecht gelaunt?", lacht er und schielt mich an.

Er ist wirklich unverbesserlich, wenn man ihn als Freund hat braucht man keine Feinde und wieder fängt er an mir die Feder in die Seite zu pieken! Wo sind wir hier? In Onkel Binns Spieleparadies?

Frustriert schnappe ich ein Stapel Pergament und schlage Sirius auf den Hinterkopf. Der lacht jedoch nur noch mehr. Anscheinend habe ich ihn schon zu oft auf diesen Punkt geschlagen, merkt ihr es? Oder Pergament reicht einfach nicht mehr. Ich muss also zu drastischeren Maßnahmen greifen. Also wühle ich in meiner Tasche herum und hole „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" heraus. Das Buch wiegt zirka 3 Kilo und hat die Ausmaße der Aufbewahrungskiste für Quidditch Bälle. Wenn das nicht hilft, dann weiß ich auch nicht.

„Wage es noch ein Mal und du spürst mehr, als nur einen Stapel Blätter!", drohe ich ihm erneut.

„Du würdest deinen besten Freund doch nicht verletzten!", große Welpenaugen sehen mich an.

„Tu es noch einmal und ich zeige dir, dass ich noch mehr tun würde als dich zu verletzten!", knurre ich.

„Ach das würdest du nicht!", grinst er freudig und kneift mich in die Wange. Wie ich es hasse, wenn er das macht.

„Hör auf damit!", langsam streite ich mich wie ein Mädchen, Himmel der Verfall beginnt!

Doch Sirius hört nicht auf, immer wieder spüre ich das pieksen und dann auch noch das Feder - Ende in meinem Ohr. Okay, Schluss, das reicht. Es ist kurz vor Stundenanfang und wenn ich Padfoot jetzt reif für den Krankenflügel haue wird die Strafe vielleicht nicht ganz so hart ausfallen? Also schnappe ich „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" und hole Schwungvoll aus... und BAAAAMMMM!

Hust. Also... na ja... wie soll ich es sagen... getroffen habe ich auf jeden Fall JEMANDEN. Ich weiß schon mal, dass es nicht Padfoot war, den ich erwischt habe, denn der hockt geschockt vor mir.

Also nun die Preisfrage, meine gespannten Zuhörer. Wen habe ich beim ausholen von den Füßen geholt? Ich lasse das Buch auf den Tisch sinken, wo es mit einem „tud" landet und drehe mich um.

Du heilige Sch... Schnarchkakler, oder wie Lovegood sie auch immer nennt. Vor mir auf dem Boden liegt eine Person, die ich ja schon immer mal ...ähm, schlafend sehen wollte, nur ich würde gerne daneben liegen... schlafend selbstverständlich.

„Du hast sie umgebracht!", kreischt Alice und kniet theatralisch neben Lily.

„Ich... ich hab gar nichts gemacht! Ich hab..."

„Sie nur mit einem Buch erschlagen!", kommentiert Emmeline trocken.

„Das wollte ich nicht!", stottere ich und falle auf die Knie neben Lily. Mir ist gerade absolut schlecht, ich habe das Gefühl mein inneres kehrt sich nach außen! Ich bin noch zu Jung um nach Askaban zu gehen!

„Lily!", ich taste nach ihrem Puls und finde ihn sogar!

Mittlerweile steht die ganze Klasse um und rum, sie wispern. Wisst ihr wie nervraubend das sein kann? Sie verurteilen mich jetzt schon, obwohl gar nicht klar ist ob Lily wieder zu sich kommt. Was sie mit Sicherheit wieder wird!

„Lily, komm schon! Wach wieder auf! Oh Merlin, tu mir das nicht an!", wie pathetisch ist das denn? Ich fühle mich gerade wie in diesen 1 Knut Heftchen, die meine Großmutter so mit Vorliebe liest, bevor die sich halb 9 zur Nachtruhe bettet. Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass ein leichter Nieselregen auf uns nieder geht und ich ihren leblosen Körper an mich drücke. Doch sie liegt da und regt sich nicht.

„Du solltest sie in den Krankenflügel bringen.", schlägt Remus vor.

„Ähm, ja richtig!", vorsichtig nehme ich die hoch. Boah, wie viel wiegt sie? Eine Tonne? Vielleicht sollte ich das mal fragen, wenn sie wieder bei Bewusstsein ist.

Dem Merlin sei Dank hat die Stunde schon angefangen und mir begegnen nur vereinzelt Nachzügler, die zu ihren Fächern hasten. Muss schon komisch aussehen, wie ich die Schulsprecherin so durch die Schule trage. Es ist nicht besonders angenehm so vorwurfsvoll angestarrt zu werden. Meine Beherrschung bricht, als eine, ich nehme an Erstklässlerin mit glasigen Augen an mir vorüber geht.

„Sie lebt noch!", brülle ich entnervt, was das Mädchen veranlasst schnell davon zurennen. Ich kann mir schon die Gerüchte vorstellen_. Eifersuchtsdrama, Schulsprecher erschlägt unschuldige Schulsprecherin mit „Die Geschichte Hogwarts"_ oder eine Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten _„Rivalisierende Schulsprecher in Hogwarts, nun kam es zum offenen Konflikt. Schulsprecherin bewusstlos geschlagen!" _Daneben prangt ein Bild von mir, wo ich neben Lily knie und erschrocken in die Kamera blinzle. Wer hat da eine Kamera in der Klasse? Den nehm ich mir vor!

Ich erwache plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken, weil ich gegen irgendetwas gestoßen bin. Upsi. Ich sollte besser auf ihren Kopf aufpassen. Ich hoffe nur es hat niemand gesehen. Wenn Lily erfährt was ich mit ihr gemacht habe und das ich dann nicht richtig Acht gegeben habe... sie wird ... sie wird mich Kas... Massakrieren! Denkt jetzt nicht ich habe Angst vor ihr, aber der Gedanke zum Verschwindekabinett zu gehen und Lily dort abzulegen wird gerade sehr attraktiv. Hust. Aber ich denke gerade etwas weiter und jeder hat gesehen wie ich sie ausgeknockt habe- Und ich kann nicht sagen „Huch, sie war plötzlich weg." Oh, ich tue mir gerade ja sooo leid. Ich armer Schulsprecher.

Was mache ich nur? Was mache ich nur? Mh, nur ein kurzer Anflug von Hysterie meinerseits, nichts worüber man sich wundern müsste. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen und wieder ausatmen. Okay, jetzt bin ich wieder ruhig. Also arrangiere ich Lily besser in meinen Armen und setze meinen Weg fort. Ich schaff das schon. Ich bin ein prima Kerl! Jeder mag mich, schätzt mich, achtet mich. Was soll mir schon passieren? Außerdem bin ich Schulsprecher geworden ohne jemals Vertrauensschüler gewesen zu sein. Das ist der James Potter Super Quidditch Kapitän Bestaussehenster Schüler Hogwarts Bonus! Ich muss mir über nichts sorgen machen.

Langsam kommen die Türen des Krankenflügels in Sicht und davor stehen drei Leute. Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen u sie besser zu erkennen. Wer hätte es sich anders gedacht. Dumbledore, McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey. Was zur Harpyie machen die da? Unmöglich können sie schon wissen, dass...

„Da sind sie ja endlich, Mr Potter..", kommt mir Poppy entgegen. „Warum haben Sie Sie nicht umgehend zu mir gebracht?", faucht sie mich an. Ich stehe da wie eine begossene Eule. Woher verdammt noch mal wissen die von allem?

„Los! Bringen Sie Sie hinein!", treibt mich Poppy an und schiebt mich durch die Flügeltüren. Boha, Lilys Haare streifen gerade den Türrahmen. Meine Güte, ich muss besser aufpassen!

Endlich geschafft, meine bewusstlose Lily Flower liegt auf dem Krankenbett. Wurde Zeit, meine Arme waren kurz davor mir den Dienst zu verweigern. Ich glaube, ich muss mehr Training machen, wenn ich meine zukünftige Frau auf Händen tragen will. Oder ich suche mir eine leichtere als Lily?

Ich kann noch sehen, wie Poppy Lilys Stirn befühlt und dann stellt Gonnie eine Spanische Wand auf.

Betreten schaue ich mich in den so bekannten Räumen um. Was habe ich für schmerzvolle Erinnerungen hier erlitten und ausgestanden. Damit könnte ich Abende vor dem Kamin füllen oder ein Buch schreiben. Ich glaube, das werde ich tun wenn ich alt bin und 20 Enkelkinder zu meinen Füßen liegen und meinen Abenteuern lauschen. Ich schwebe so in meinen Gedanken, als mich jemand energisch anspricht und mich aus meinen Visionen reißt.

„Mr. Potter!"

„Hä? Ja?"

„Was ist passiert?", fragt McGonnie und ihre Lippen haben die Breite von Zwirnsfaden. Dumbledore blickt mich ebenfalls interessiert an.

Mh, ich könnte jetzt lügen, aber es gab zu viele Zeugen.

„Nun, Sirius hat mich ständig mit einer Feder in die Rippen gepiekst.", erkläre ich etwas peinlich berührt. Denn wie hört sich das bitte für einen gestandenen Mann wie mich an? „Und als Sirius nicht damit aufgehört hat wollte ich ihm eine verpassen, das verstehen sie sicherlich.", ersuche ich Sympathie, jedoch minimiert sich der Durchmesser von McGonnies Lippen noch einmal. Wie macht das diese Frau?

„Auf jeden Fall, wollte ich ihn mit einem Buch schlagen und als ich ausgeholt habe, habe ich nicht hinter mich gesehen und ich habe Lily getroffen. Es war OHNE ABSICHT, ich SCHWÖRE es!", verfalle ich fast in Depressionen.

Beide Professoren blicken mich an, ich blicke zurück, wobei ich Dumbledores starren bevorzuge. Was nun? Ich bin ja der Meinung, das McGonnie und Abe per Telepathie kommunizieren, denn ohne sich anzublicken oder überhaupt miteinander zu sprechen richtet mein Schulleiter das Wort an mich.

„Ich würde sagen, sie sollten Miss Evans zur Seite stehen und uns informieren sobald sie erwacht. Poppy meint, dass es nichts Ernstes ist und so wird ihre Anwesenheit nicht weiter von Nöten sein."

„Jupp, kein Problem.", antworte ich wie selbstverständlich, frage mich jedoch gleichzeitig wann Poppy das gesagt hat. Ich sollte viel aufmerksamer sein.

Meine Hauslehrerin zieht kurz eine Augenbraue missbilligend nach oben und rauscht davon. Abe hingegen klopft mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Viel Erfolg.", wünscht er mir, als würde ich gleich den Marathon meines Lebens laufen. Mh, wie Recht er doch hatte. Aber da wusste ich noch nicht was auf mich zukommt. Doch zurück zu meiner Misslichen Lage.

Ich lächle etwas unsicher und nicke als würde ich mich auf meine Aufgabe abgöttisch freuen. Dann rauscht auch Abe davon und Lily und ich sind alleine. Hihi.

Aber ich halte mich zurück und nehme mir einen Stuhl. Irgendwann bin ich wohl eingeschlafen und werde erst wach, als jemand mein Bein streichelt. Woh, ich will immer so geweckt werden. Ganz langsam mache ich die Augen auf uns schaue in Lilys Gesicht. Ihre Augen sind offen und sie lächelt. Ihr linker Arm ist ausgestreckt und liegt auf MEINEM OBERSCHENKEL!

„Hallo Liebling.", flüstert sie.


	2. Besessen! Oder doch nicht?

Hallo meine geliebten Leser. Tut mir leid, das es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte das Kapitel eigentlich schon vor über einer Woche fertig, aber beim abspeichern gab es einen Fehler und plötzlich war ALLES WEG!!! Ihr könnt euch sicherlich vorstellen, wieviel Elan ich danach hatte gleich wieder in die Tasten zuhauen. Nämlich gar keinen, da ich damit beschäftigt war wütend zusein. Na ja, jetzt hatte ich wieder Elan und habe alles noch einmal geschrieben, woran ich mich erinnern konnte. Ich finde irgendwie ist der Witz der ersten Version etwas verloren gegangen, aber ich hoffe, dass es trotzdem noch passabel ist.  
Trotzdem viel Spaß und beehrt mich mit einer Review.

* * *

** Kapitel 2 – Besessen! Oder doch nicht?**

Oh Merlin! Hilfe? Was zum tobenden Hippogreif war das? Ganz sicher habe ich mich gerade verhört. Ich sage euch, das ist einer dieser Träume vor denen mich Padfoot immer gewarnt hat. Das ist nämlich so, hat er mir erklärt. Wenn man glaubt, einem ist das passiert was man sich sehnlichst wünscht und man weiß doch ganz genau das es nie in Erfüllung gehen wird hat man den Verstand verloren.

„Das ist alles nur ein Traum.", seufze ich und kneife die Augen wieder fest zusammen. „Du würdest mich nicht für alle Schokoeclairs beim Halloween Fest so nennen."

„Sei nicht albern Jamie."

„Nein, du bist nur eine meiner Halluzinationen nachdem ich zuviel vom Honigtopf gegessen habe." Obwohl ich heute eigentlich noch kein einziges Stäubchen Zucker intus habe, komisch. Aber na ja, ich will weiter schlafen.

„James.", säuselt die Traum-Lily.

„Du bist nur ein Traum.", beharre ich und halte mir zusätzlich die Ohren zu. Mal sehen ob ich die Stimme dann trotzdem noch höre. Doch plötzlich...

„Autsch, wofür war das denn?", heule ich auf als ich ins Bein gekniffen werde und öffne die Augen.

„Ich zeige dir das ich kein Traum bin, Liebling.", lächelt sie weiter.

Mit ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit aus einer sitzenden Position, springe ich auf und verkrieche mich hinter dem Stuhl als gäbe es kein Morgen. Mir läuft eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, aber nicht aus wohlwollen. Das kann ich euch verraten. Eher aus Horror. Das ist ja so gruselig. Sie hat mich wieder Liebling genannt. Merlin und Agrippa, was habe ich euch nur getan?

„James komm hinter dem Stuhl hervor und setz dich zu mir."

Vorsichtig schaue ich hinter meinem Schutzschild hervor. „Nein, lieber nicht.", und tauche in Windeseile wieder ab. Ich soll mich zu ihr setzen? Neben sie! Womöglich soll ich sie noch in den Arm nehmen. Und was ist... was ist wenn ich sie küssen soll? Das geht doch nicht!

„James, nun komm schon.", lacht sie. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so."

Ach, wenn Lily nur wüsste. Doch langsam aber sicher krauche ich hinter meinem Stuhl hervor und bleibe zögerlich stehen. Aber dann setze ich mich todesmutig auf die Bettkante. Die Matratze sinkt etwas ein und ich schaukle nach hinten. Plötzlich spüre ich wie eine Hand auf meiner Schulter liegt und ich springe wie von einer Acromantula gebissen auf.

„Was ist?", sieht mich Lily verwirrt an.

„Du...du hast mich erschreckt." Antworte ich um Luft ringend.

„Ich beiße doch nicht.", lächelt sie.

Darauf hin kommt mir der Gedanke von einer Menschen Fressenden Lily, die einen anlockt und zu der man dennoch gehen muss, obwohl man weiß das sie einen frisst. Oh man, ich war zuviel in Gewächshaus 7. Ich bin schon traumatisiert. Erinnert mich, dass ich das der Schulbehörde melde.

„Na dann setzt dich wieder.", klopft sie auf eine Stelle neben sich. Merlin bitte rette mich jemand. Lily ist besessen. Rette mich bitte irgendjemand. Poppy, wo bist du wenn man dich brauch? Jetzt würde ich selbst einen Todesser Angriff vorziehen.

Aber ich ergebe mich in mein Schicksal. Was tu ich nicht alles zum Wohl der Schule? Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie wirklich besessen ist oder beißt. Oder? Denn Pflanzen, die sich bewegen werden festgebunden. Hey, Moment mal...

Etwas unauffällig beäuge ich das Bettgestell. Es wäre ein leichtes ein Seil herauf zu beschwören, sie zu schocken, dann festzubinden und dann davon zu rennen um den Schulleiter zu informieren, der dann das Einsatzkommando der geschlossenen Station vom St. Mungos alarmiert und die sich dann kurz darauf durch die hohen Fenster im Krankenflügel abseilen, Lily schnappen und mit ins St. Mungos nehmen und tada...mein Problem wäre gelöst. Ich erwache plötzlich aus meinen genialen Gedanken und schaue in Lilys grüne Augen die näher kommen und somit auch ihr Gesicht. Und was schließen wir daraus, selbstverständlich auch ihre LIPPEN. Merlin, sie will mich küssen, Hilfe! Sie ist wirklich besessen!

Jetzt ist wohl der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen sollte. Doch vor lauter Schock vergesse ich den ersten Part mit dem Seil und dem schocken und sprinte davon. Das Einsatzkommando muss ja auch noch was zutun haben. Ich höre Lily ein ärgerliches „James!" rufen, weil sie aus dem Bett gefallen ist, so wie ich es noch aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen kann und schon bin ich auf und davon.

Lily ist besessen, ich sage es euch! BESESSEN! Ich muss Dumbledore informieren! Der muss dann umgehend St. Mungos verständigen und die schicken ihr Einsatzkommando der Geschlossenen Station. Die werden mich erretten, ich spüre es. Der Tag wird noch einen guten Ausgang haben, ihr werdet es sehen.

Also haste ich durch die Korridore von Hogwarts als wäre meine Mutter hinter mir her, nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass ich die Schulsprecherin nieder geschlagen habe. Mit anderen Worten, ich laufe als ginge es um mein Leben.

Aber ich werde abrupt gestoppt, als ich um eine der letzen Ecken biege. Ich stoße mit jemandem zusammen und wir machen ungewollt Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden. In Windeseile stehe ich wieder auf den Beinen, dank meiner übernatürlichen Quidditchreflexe.

„Was zum...!", will ich gerade anfangen mir Luft zumachen, als ich Moony erkenne und halte ihm eine Hand entgegen um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Prongs, was ist los?", will Remus wissen, während Sirius sich kugelt vor lachen weil Moony umgerannt wurde. Ich sag es euch, manchmal möchte ich ihn einem Manticore zum Fraß vorwerfen, aber ich konnte bisher niemanden finden der eines hat. Muss mal Hagrid fragen, der hat da ja gewisse Kontakte.

„Lily ist besessen!", platze ich heraus und meine angsterfüllten Augen blicken in die Runde. Peter verkriecht sich hinter Sirius.

"Lily ist nicht besessen," versucht mich Remus zu beruhigen. "Du hast sie nur nieder geschlagen."

"Aber sie denkt ich wäre ihr Freund!", sage ich als würde es jegliche Gegenargumente zur Nicht machen. "Ich muss Dumbledore sagen, das er das Einsatzkommando der Geschlossenen Station von St. Mungos verständigen muss!", und ich rausche davon wie der Hogwarts Express auf gerader Strecke.

„Für dich oder Evans?", ruft Sirius mir noch nach, aber ich ignoriere ihn. Remus ist jetzt mein neuer bester Freund.

Ich biege um eine letzte Ecke und sehe schon den Stein Gargoyl zu Dumbledores Büro. Gleich sind all meine Probleme gelöst. Ich kann es ganz deutlich fühlen. Und schon von weitem schleudere ich das Passwort in der Erwartung gleich die Treppen hinauf sprinten zu können, denn schließlich ist mein Problem sehr dringend und bedarf sofortiger Lösung. Doch je näher ich komme, desto weniger tut sich und ich kann in letzter Sekunde vermeiden, dass ich gegen die Wand knalle. Oh Mist. Das Passwort war geändert worden. Erst gestern...und es war etwas was ich mir richtig gut merken konnte. Moment...ähm...

„Quidditch"...mh, nein...es sind doch immer Süßigkeiten..."Schokoeclair" ach ne, es war...ähm..."Himbeerdauerkaugummi!", rufe ich triumphierend und schon renne ich die Treppen zu meiner Freiheit empor.

/O/

Als ich endlich meinen allwissenden Schulleiter zum Krankenflügel gezerrt hatte erwartete uns dort eine Überraschung. Nein, nicht etwa das Einsatzkommando von St. Mungos das sich gerade durch die hohen Fenster abseilte. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Nein, an Lilys Bett saßen Emmeline und Alice und unterhielten sich mit ihr. In einiger Entfernung standen Moony, Padfoot und Wormtail und betrachteten die Szene. Sicherlich analysierte Remus schon die Situation um mich nur in ein paar Sekunden mit einer Lösung meiner misslichen Lage zu überraschen. Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe einen neuen besten Freund.

Sollte ich mal in zwei, drei Jahren mit Lily verheiratet sein, wenn sie wieder normal ist, werde ich ihr vorschlagen Moony der Pate unseres ersten Kindes sein zulassen. Was haltet ihr davon?

Nun ja, aber zurück zu meiner derzeit misslichen Lage.

Während auch Dumbledore einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Lily wirft kommen Remus, Peter und Sirius zu uns hinüber geschlendert.

„Was sagten Sie noch einmal Mr. Potter? Was ist mit Miss Evans?", erkundigt sich der Schulleiter noch einmal.

„Lily...sie ist besessen!", fuchtele ich mit den Armen als wäre es das offensichtlichste der ganzen Zaubererwelt und kicke Padfoot dabei ans Kinn.

Vier Augenpaare blicken wie in Zeitlupe an mir vorbei und betrachten das Schauspiel hinter mir. Auch ich drehe mich nun um und kann sehen wie sich Lily ganz normal mit Emmeline und Alice unterhält. Sie kichern etwas...mh, sieht normal aus...aber danach kann man nicht gehen. Ich wende mich zurück und werde von jenen Vier Augenpaaren skeptisch angesehen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Sie liegt nicht apathisch im Bett, hat keine willkürlichen Zuckungen, rollt nicht mit den Augen und spricht nicht mit einer anderen Stimme. Aber LILY IST BESESSEN!"

„Ich werde mal eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten aufgeben, dass wir einen Exorzisten suchen.", lacht Padfoot und erntet einen bösen Blick von mir. Hey, James. Ruft eine inner Stimme. Ignorier ihn einfach. Ja, genau das werde ich jetzt tun.

Erwartend schaue ich die anderen, Padfoot mal ausgeschlossen, und Dumbledore ganz speziell an. Hilf mir! Schreit mein inneres.

Mein Schulleiter räuspert sich kurz und ich erwarte die Lösung.

„Nun Mr. Potter. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Ihre Befürchtungen unbegründet sind. Miss Evans ist nicht besessen. Ich vermute, dass sie eine Art Amnesie hat."

„Ameisie?", fragt Sirius verwirrt nach.

„Amnesie!", verbessert Remus. „Gedächtnisverlust.", klärt er weiter auf. „Aber bei ihr scheint wohl eher etwas dazugekommen zu sein. Du wirst..., er bricht ab.

"Ich habe was?", verlange ich zu wissen.

„Du hast sie über die letzten Jahre so genervt, das sie jetzt denkt du bist ihr Freund. Du hast sie irre gemacht.", informiert mich Padfoot auf seine charmante Art.

Einfach ignorieren, sagt die inner Stimme wieder. Einfach ignorieren. Also wende ich mich wieder den anderen zu.

„Was nun?"

Dumbledore schaut noch einmal zu Lily und dann wieder zu mir. Seine blauen Augen strahlen gerade eine gewisse Belustigung aus, die ich mir nicht erklären kann.

„Nun Mr. Potter, ich ziehe sie zur Verantwortung, das dürfte Ihnen klar sein."

Niedergeschlagen lasse ich den Kopf hängen. Ich werde jetzt bestimmt suspendiert.

„James, Sie werden in dieser Situation Ihre Rolle einnehmen und auf Miss Evans aufpassen. Würde man ihr das Gegenteil begreiflich machen, könnte das zu einem irreparablen Schaden führen.", aufmunternd klopft mir Dumbledore noch auf die Schulter bevor er mit wehendem Umhang verschwindet.

„Ähm...soll heißen?", frage ich Moony.

„Du musst so tun, als bist du ihr Freund."

„Oh man...ich bin verflucht!", lasse ich erneut den Kopf hängen.

„Ach nimm es nicht so schwer. Jetzt hast du das, was du schon immer wolltest."

„Ja, und du bist dran schuld!", fauche ich.

„Hey, wofür sind Freunde da.", lacht Padfoot.

„So hatte..."

„Jamie!", ruft es plötzlich hinter mir und ich wirbele erschrocken herum.

„Ja, Lily," frage ich, als würde ich ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen.

„Madame Pomfrey hat vorhin gesagt ich könnte den Krankenflügel verlassen, wollen wir wieder um den See spazieren gehen?", sieht sie mich hoffnungsvoll an, während Emmeline und Alice sich krampfhaft ein Kichern verkneifen. Ich überlege noch was ich sage, als ich von hinten einen Knuff bekomme und mir ein „Ja, natürlich Lily Flower." Zugeflüstert wird.

„Ja, natürlich Lily Flower.", antworte ich mit einem krampfartigen Lächeln und drehe mich wieder zu den anderen um.

„Ihr geht sofort in die Bibliothek und sucht nach allem was mit Amnesie zutun hat! Wie es dazu kommt und wie man sie wieder heilt! Egal welche Methode! Ich will sie wissen!", ordere ich und schiebe Moony, Peter und Sirius zur Tür.

„Aber..." setzt Padfoot an.

„Nichts aber! Ich will die alte Lily zurück!", lege ich fest und werfe alle aus dem Krankenflügel.

Als ich mich wieder umdrehe wird mir bewusst, dass ich jetzt mit Lily und den zwei Furien, die sich ihre Freundinnen nennen, alleine bin.

Oh Merlin, bitte steh mir bei!


	3. Mission LEBTANTI

_Hallo und guten Tag! Ich habe es mal endlich wieder geschafft ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, dass es Euch gefällt und schreibt mir eine Review._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Tanja_**  
**

**Kapitel 3 – Mission LEBTANTI**

Ach, da stehe ich nun. Ich armer, verlassener Schulsprecher. Was ist mir noch geblieben? Merlin und Agrippa haben sich gegen mich verschworen. Und nicht nur die. Moses, Gott, Allah und Budda auch! Denn nur EINER kann sich diese Gemeinheit gegen mich nicht ausdenken. Da bedarf es schon geballter, viel zähliger Gehirnwindungen!

Doch nun zu meiner derzeitigen Situation. Wir erinnern uns, ich war alleine im Krankenflügel mit Emmeline, Alice und...Lily.

„Wollen wir jetzt gehen?", frage ich etwas unsicher an Lily gerichtet.

„Ja, ich komme gleich. Ich sage nur Madame Pomfrey bescheid.", lächelt sie und entschwindet aus ihrem Bett.

Mh, vorher muss sie aber noch ihren Pyjama ausziehen...ich glaube ein blödes Grinsen erscheint gerade auf meinem Gesicht.

„James Potter!", ruft es plötzlich und mir wird kraftvoll in den Bauch gepiekt.

„Uff...", entweicht mir jegliche Luft. „Was ist?", keuche ich noch hervor und schaue Alice irritiert an.

„Wir beobachten dich..." sagt sie bedrohlich. „wir wissen, dass du diese Situation ausnutzen könntest..."

„Und wenn wir mitbekommen das du das tust...", droht jetzt Emmeline „breche ich dir den Hals, hacke dich in kleine Stücke und verfüttere dich an den Kraken im See."

Autsch, das war deutlich. Aber wir wollen die Lage mal nicht so ernst sehen, oder. Also lockere ich alles mit einem gut platzierten Argument auf. „Der Krake ist Vegetarier!", lächle ich aufmunternd und erheitere die beiden damit als würde ich ... na ja...ihr kennt doch diese Szene, wo einer vor einer Steinmauer steht, einen Witz erzählt und keiner lacht und man hört nur die Grillen im Hintergrund zirpen. Na ja, so eine Situation war das gerade.

Alice droht mit ihrer Faust. „Wir können es aussehen lassen wie ein Unfall!"

Okay, das reicht. Jetzt spiele ich die Karte der Männlichkeit aus und stelle alles klar!

„Aber ich will doch gar nichts mit ihr machen!", schreie ich fast verzweifelt und zerre an Emmelines Umhang. „Lily ist so unheimlich...ich will nicht mit ihr alleine sein! Alles nur das nicht!", und ich blicke gehetzt um mich.

Emmeline befreit sich von meiner halben Umklammerung und setzt an etwas zu sagen, als Lily wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheint. Und...sie hat ihre Schuluniform an und ihren Umhang der sie zu 99,9 vollkommen bedeckt. Puh, Glück gehabt. Niemand kann mir unsittliches starren vorwerfen.

„Können wir.", lächelt sie wieder so umsichtig und nett. Wo ist ein Exorzist wenn man ihn braucht. Ich bin immer noch der Meinung sie ist besessen, aber MIR glaubt ja niemand.

„Ja, gerne.", sage ich wieder total ich selbst.

Emmeline und Alice werfen mir erneut einen mörderischen Blick zu und ihre Lippen bewegen sich. Ich glaube sie sagen „Wir sehen euch" und zeigen mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger erst auf uns und dann auf ihre Augen. Oh man, wie psycho ist das denn. Hört dieser Tag denn nie auf?

Also laufen Lily und ich aus dem Krankenflügel, gerade als wir die Schwelle zum Korridor überschreiten fällt die Tür ins Schloss und Lily ergreift meine Hand. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, das ich jemanden lachen höre, doch es war wohl nur der Lärm der Flügeltüren. Aber nun registriere ich IHRE HAND in meiner. Oh Gott. Wenn uns jemand sieht! Was dann? Ich widerstehe dem kurzen Reflex meine Hand zurück zuziehen, schließlich will ich Lily keine irreparablen Schäden zufügen. Ich habe ja schon genug angerichtet...wenn ich es Recht bedenke...Sirius hat schon genug Schaden angerichtet...ich muss es nur ausbaden.

Sodann lenke ich Lily gewissenhaft durch die Flure das wir von möglichst wenigen Schülern gesehen werden und steuere alsbald auf die Eingangshalle zu und dann hinaus in die Freiheit.

Was für ein herrlicher Tag! Wenn man es auf das Wetter bezieht. Die Sonne scheint, es ist schon angenehm warm und es blühen sogar ein paar Blumen. Oh man, ich höre mich an wie meine Mutter, nachdem sie die Gartenmöbel raus gestellt hat und von mir verlangt ich soll mich mit Sonnenschutz 1000 eincremen.

Ähm... zurück zu mi...uns.

Lily und ich laufen langsam zum See hinunter...ja der See, da werden Erinnerungen wach. Allerdings war es noch kälter und alles war mit Schnee und Eis bedeckt und Lily hat damals auch nicht ihren Umhang ausgezogen und...

Moment! Sie zieht ihren Umhang aus? NEIN, wenn das jemand sieht! Wenn das Emmeline und Alice sehen!

Also halte ich ihren Umhang auf ihren Schultern fest. Natürlich versteht sie das alles ganz falsch und denkt ich will sie umarmen. Ach man...das Leben ist voller Missverständnisse. Nun lehnt sich Lily an mich und wir stehen da und blicken über den See.

„Schön, oder?", fragt sie mich. „Fast so schön wie gestern Nacht.", flüstert Lily weiter und rückt näher an mich. Sie nimmt meine Arme von ihren Schultern und schlingt sie um ihre Hüften.

Uuuuuppppsssss! Gar nicht gut, gar nicht gut! Neinneinneinneinnein!!!

„Du sagst ja gar nichts...", dreht Lily sich zu mir.

„Ach weißt du," lüge ich ohne rot zu werden. „Ich denke auch noch daran.", obwohl ich ja gar nicht weiß wovon sie spricht. Das könnte ja sonst was sein! Hilf mir doch endlich jemand!

Doch kaum denke ich das, was ich gerade gedacht habe, als eine kleine Ratte vor uns auftaucht und uns ansieht. Mh, kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, das Tier. Hab die schon echt oft gesehen und dann klickt es.

Peter (Ratte), putzt sich die Nase, rennt dann davon und verschwindet hinter einem Felsen. Mh, soll ihm wohl folgen. Aber wie? Denk Denk Denk!

„Lily, ich muss mal kurz da hinten hin. Ich glaube, da hat Remus gestern was Wichtiges vergessen.", und bevor Lily Flower noch was sagen kann renne ich davon und werfe mich, als würde ich im Krieg Deckung suchen, hinter den Findling.

Drei Augenpaare zwinkern mich an.

„Na, Prongs...genießt du deine Zweisamkeit.", wackelt Sirius mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Sieht man das nicht?"

„Ähm...", meine drei so genannten Freunde blicken sich grübelnd an. „Nein, man merkt es nicht wirklich.", eröffnet mir Peter.

Argh, Memo an mich. Ich habe nach dieser Sache keine Freunde mehr.

„Vielleicht solltest du etwas mehr lächeln."; rät mir Remus bedächtig. „Das würde dem Ganzen enorm helfen."

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache!"

„Habt ihr was raus gefunden?", will ich nun endlich wissen.

„Oh ja! Also bei der Ameisie..."

„Amnesie, Padfoot!"

„Ah ja, richtig. Bei Amneisie...war nur ein Witz. Bei Amnesie soll man den Leidenden mit der gleichen Sache behandeln, durch die sie aufgetreten ist.", las er von einem Pergament.

Ich blicke skeptisch in die Runde.

„Es geht noch weiter. Wir können den Erinner- Mich-Trank brauen, einen weiteren Schock auslösen oder sie zum Psychiater schicken.", endet Sirius und rollt sein Blatt zusammen.

„Das ist es?", will ich verzweifelt wissen. „Kein Zauberspruch? Keine Beschwörung? Kein Fluch?", obwohl ja alles dasselbe ist.

„Nope!", versichert mit Moony. „Geht alles nur durch gute alte Handarbeit."

Deprimiert lasse ich den Kopf sinken.

„Keine Sorge.", klopft mir Sirius auf die Schulter. „Wir erledigen das für dich. Mission LEBTANTI ist schon so gut wie vorbei."

„LEB...was bitte? Ihr erledigt was für mich?"

„Padfoot hat es Mission LEBTANTI genannt.", klärt mich Remus auf. „Lily Evans Back To Absolutly Normal This Instant."

„Und was beinhaltet Mission LEBTANTI?"

„Na wir schlagen sie noch einmal mit „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" und schwups, schon ist sie wieder normal!", schnippt Padfoot mit den Fingern.

Ich kann es mir nicht nehmen und ziehe ihm eins dafür über den Kopf.

„Wofür war das denn?"

„Du wirst Lily auf keinen Fall schlagen! Oder ich schlage dich!", drohe ich.

„Ok.", wehrt mich Sirius ab. „Aber es bleibt als letzte Möglichkeit offen!", beharrt er weiterhin und zählt auf mein stummes Einverständnis.

Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es nicht so weit kommt.

„Ihr probiert erst die anderen Dinge aus, klar?!"

„KLAR!", dröhnt es mir entgegen.

„James? James wo bist du?", ruft es plötzlich.

„Deine Lily Flower ruft dich.", grinst Peter und ich funkle ihn böse an. Als ob ich das nicht selber gemerkt habe.

„Ich komme gleich Lily, ich hab es gleich gefunden!", schreie ich zurück.

„Gefunden? Was gefunden?", fragt Remus.

„Das was du gestern hier verloren hast.", informiere ich ihn von seinem Verlust. „Los, gib mir was von dir!"

Remus kramt in seinen Taschen. Das einzige was er hervor holt ist eine Büroklammer.

„Das ist alles?", kann ich es nicht glauben. Jungs haben ganze Scherzartikelläden in den Hosentaschen und das einzige, was Remus dabei hat ist eine Büroklammer. Er muss dringend seine Prioritäten ändern.

„Jamie?", die Stimme kommt näher. Also schnappe ich das einzige Indiz von Remus Existenz und schnelle nach oben. Nicht zu spät denn Lily ist schon fast bei unserem Versteck.

„Hast du gefunden was du gesucht hast?", erkundigt sie sich wieder in dieser lieben Art, die ich einfach nicht von ihr gewöhnt bin und die mir eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt.

„Ja, hab es.", informiere ich sie triumphierend und halte ihr die Büroklammer hin. Für einen kurzen Moment schaut sie skeptisch auf das gebogene Metal und dann sieht sie mich komisch an. Ich habe fast den Eindruck die alte Lily ist wieder da, als..."Oh, wie schön. Die hat er sicherlich vermisst. Das war bestimmt seine liebste Büroklammer, wenn er dir gesagt hat, dass er sie verloren hat."

Da sag noch mal jemand sie hat nur eine Amnesie!

Sieht denn niemand was ich sehe?! Sieht denn niemand, dass die Frau hier besessen ist! Nein, anscheinend sieht es niemand und so bleibt mir nur zu hoffen, dass die Mission LEBTANTI erfolg hat!


	4. Psychisch unbedenklich

Lang lang ist es her. Dieses Kapitel ist nicht so lustig wie die anderen.

Ich widme es trotzdem meinem Opa. 28.02.1930 †01.02.07

* * *

**  
Kapitel 4- Psychisch (un)bedenklich**

Also, ich fasse die ganze Situation gerade noch einmal zusammen. Ich, der arme gebeutelte Schulsprecher James H. Potter, lebe gerade in ständiger Angst vor der besessenen Schulsprecherin Lily A. Evans. Obwohl ja jeder denkt, sie hätte nur eine Amnesie. Aber ich weiß es besser! Hört ihr! ICH WEIß ES BESSER!

Nun bin ich auf meine vermeintlichen Freunde angewiesen, die Mission LEBTANTI in die Tat umsetzen. Das kann einfach nicht gut gehen. Ihr wisst es und ich weiß es auch...fragt sich nur welches Ausmaß das Desaster annimmt.

Nachdem ich Remus' liebste Büroklammer in meiner Hosentasche verstaut hatte zogen Lily und ich noch eine weitere Runde um den See. Ich weiß selber nicht so richtig wie ich den Nachmittag überstanden habe. Fakt ist aber das ich ein hochgradiges Trauma von diesem Ereignis zurück behalten werde. Schließlich bin ich pausenlos psychischem Stress ausgesetzt. Könnte ja sein, dass sich Lily plötzlich in eine wilde Axtmörderin verwandelt. Ich sollte einen Antrag auf Frührente einreichen, erinnert mich bitte später noch mal daran, wenn das hier alles vorbei sein sollte.

Als ich dann beim Abendessen neben Lily sitzen musste sorgte das für einen gewaltigen Tumult, denn schließlich ist ja bekannt das sich Lily Flower und ich nicht so pralle verstehen...was sich eigentlich schon gebessert hat nach dem Putten Vorfall. Aber egal...ich bin echt froh, dass ich es noch in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum geschafft habe und ich nicht von Trauer überfluteten Schülerinnen entführt wurde die dann nicht mal eine Lösegeldforderung an meine Eltern schicken würden, weil sie mich Zeit meines Lebens als Sklaven möchten. Aber man kann nicht alles haben...doch nun zurück zum wesentlichen...ich komme immer so schnell vom Thema ab, wenn es nicht um mich geht.

Es war gegen 21 Uhr, als ich frei war und meiner Wege gehen konnte. Genau genommen ging ich in den Schlafsaal, wo Sirius und Remus mir alle Einzelheiten des nächsten Tages mitteilten, wo Phase 1 der Mission erfolgte. Mit dem Bauch voller Hoffnung, das alles morgen vorbei war ging ich zu Bett.

/O/

Am nächsten Morgen schlich ich mich schon früh durch den Gemeinschaftsraum um in Ruhe zum Frühstück gehen zu können, ach wie bin ich doch naiv.

„Jamie.", erklang es und mein so aufrechter stolzer Gang fiel komplett in sich zusammen.  
„Hallo Lily."  
„Jamie, schau mal.", hielt sie mir ein Pergament ins Gesicht, so das ich nicht mal die Schrift lesen konnte. „Wozu will Dumbledore, das ich mit einem Psychiater spreche?"

Erstmal blinzle ich sie an, dann besehe ich mir den Brief. Heilige Agrippa, da hat Remus ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so gut Handschriften fälschen kann. Hätte ich das eher gewusst, hätte mir das viele Türen geöffnet. Aber Moony wusste schon warum er uns nichts von seinem Talent erzählt. Doch zurück zum Brief.

„Ja, Lily. Ich denke er will nur sicher gehen, dass alles mit dir in Ordnung ist. Nichts worüber du dir Sorgen machen solltest."  
„Findest du?", fragt sie mich wieder in dieser Stimmlage die ganze Eisbedeckte Erdteile zum schmelzen bringt. Ach, wenn sie doch nur nicht besessen wäre. Ich würde die Situation sofort ausnutzen. Ähm, ...ich meine...na ja...ihr wisst schon...ich bin auch nur ein Schulsprecher!

„Geh da einfach hin.", sage ich ganz nett. „Und beantworte die Fragen."  
„Kommst du mit?"

Verdammt!

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Denn es ist deine Psychiater Stunde."

Große, grüne Augen blinzeln mich mitleidig an und drohen jeden Moment, mit Tränen meinen Standpunkt zu überfluten und mich untergehen zulassen.  
„Bitte..."

Ach man, womit habe ich das verdient.  
„Ja, ich komme mit.", seufze ich fast.  
„Oh toll!", platzt sie heraus und umarmt mich stürmisch. Na ich Glückspilz. Jetzt kann ich auch noch einer gefaketen Psychiater Sitzung bewohnen. Was tut man nicht alles um die streitsüchtig Lily Evans wieder zu bekommen. Ich sollte eine Auszeichnung bekommen, findet ihr nicht auch?

Also gehen Lily und ich nach dem Frühstück in den 7ten Stock und klopfen an die Tür, gegenüber dem Wandbehang mit den Trollen in einem rosa Tütü.

„JAA, härrein.", ertönt eine tiefe, aber gleichzeitig Quäksiege Stimme. Ich ahne ja so schlimmes.

Wir treten in den kleinen Raum, an dessen Wänden unzählige dunkle Holzregale stehen die mit Büchern überschwemmt sind. Ein wuchtiger Schreibtisch steht vor dem Fenster und gegenüber platziert ist eine mit grünem, dunklem Leder bezogene Ottomane. Schwere Perserteppiche liegen auf dem Fußboden und ein grauhaarig zerzauster Mann mit gigantischen Geheimratsecken kommt auf uns zu.

„Ja, kommens härrein. Nehmens platz, gnädiges Fräulein.", und er bittet Lily auf der Ottomane zu sitzen.  
„Und wär sans sie?", richtet er sich an mich.  
„Potter, James Potter."

„Was machen's hier?", fragt mich der Mann, dessen Augen mir verraten, das es sich um Padfoot handelt!!!!!!  
„Er begleitet mich auf meinen Wunsch.", antwortet Lily für mich.  
„Ich glaube nicht, das säine Anwesenhoit förderlich für sie wääär."

„Ich möchte es aber so.", beharrt Lily und verschränkt demonstrativ die Arme.  
„Na Bittschön, wie's möchten. Bitte setzens sich. Mein Name ist Freud und ich wärde heut ein glaines Gespräch mit Ihn' führen."

Freud...bei mir rattert es im Gehirn. Sirius muss es immer übertreiben. Jetzt gibt er sich auch noch als Sigmund Freud aus und spricht in einem österreichischen Akzent. Mir bleibt echt nichts erspart.

„Also, dann wollän wir mal. Wie fühlens sich heutä?", beginnt er.  
„Danke, gut.", lächelt Lily und Sirius kritzelt etwas auf einen Schreibblock. Wozu er das macht, keine Ahnung. Will wohl professionell aussehen.  
„Könnans sich an die letzten Wochan erinnarn?"  
„Ja, kann ich. Die Abschlussprüfungen sind ja bald und James und ich haben viel gelernt. Ist schon ziemlich anstrengend momentan, aber wenn James bei mir ist...", sie lächelt wieder und zuckt kurz mit den Schultern.  
Ich glaub, ich muss mich übergeben.  
„Wie kuam es zu ihrer Beziehung mit Mistar Botter.", will Sirius nun wissen. Ja, zeig's ihr Padfoot, darauf wird sie keine Antwort haben!

„Ist das wichtig?", will Lily irritiert wissen.  
„Bitte beantwortäns meine Fragen, Miss Evans."  
„Na schön...", und Lily beginnt eine Geschichte zu erzählen, die einem Schmachtfetzen in den Knut Romanen gleich kommt. Immer wieder schaut sie zu mir und will mein zustimmendes Nicken. Was ich idiotischer Weise auch tue und somit keinen Raum für Fragen zulasse, die diese Geschichte anzweifeln.  
Zum Schluss nimmt Lily meine Hand und drückt sie liebevoll. „Ja, so war das.", lächelte sie (Sirius) Freud an, dem einfach nur ein Mund offen steht.

Tja, ich würde mal sagen Phase 1 von Mission LEBTANTI ist mehr als nur gescheitert. Dafür habe ich keine Worte mehr.  
„Sind sich's sichär, das des so war?", harkt Sirius Freud nach.  
„Ja...", lächelt Lily wieder.  
„Sie haben käeine Erinnerungan an äin schweres Buch?"  
„Nein, warum sollte ich?"

Padfoot blickt mich kurz ratlos an und dann wieder Lily.  
„Joa, des wärs dann Miss Evans. Kommans gut durch den Dag.", beendet Padfoot die Sitzung.

Das war es? Das soll alles gewesen sein? Padfoot hat sich keine Mühe gegeben.  
„Fehlen nicht noch ein paar Fragen?", harke ich bei (Sirius) Freud nach. Meine Stimme erscheint mir etwas höher als sonst und irgendwie einen Funken hysterisch.

Sirius blickt von seinem gekrakel auf. Was er auf seinen Notizblock gekritzlet hat, das weiß der Himmel. „Joa, des is's eigentlich gewesen. Nix auffälliges an ihr."  
„Sind sie sich sicher?", dränge ich wieder.  
„Natürlich, Mistar Botter."  
„Zu Hundertprozent sicher?", schreie ich fast.  
„Joa, des bin ich."

Ich bin kurz davor zu explodieren. Padfoot ist sonst immer so hartnäckig und hier? Hier liefert er nicht mal 5 seines Könnens. Er akzeptiert alles so wie sie sagt.  
„Jamie, beruhige dich!", kommt Lily nun auf mich zu und tätschelt meinen Arm. „Wenn Herr Freud sagt alles ist in Ordnung mit mir, dann ist es das auch. Oder findest du, dass ich mich seltsam verhalte?"

Eigentlich will ich ein ohrenbetäubendes „JA!" von mir geben, doch was tue ich nicht alles für Miss Lily Evans.  
„Nein, du bist wie immer.", sage ich leise. „Ich wollte halt nur sicher gehen."  
„Oh, du bist sooo SÜß!", strahlt Lily und küsst mich vor Padfoot. Was bleibt mir übrig, als mit zumachen.

„Hust.", ertönt es und es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit bis sich Sirius endlich bemerk gemacht hat.  
„Oh, Entschuldigung.", grinst Lily und verabschiedet sich. „Ich muss zu Zauberkunst, bis später Jamie.", und sie ist auf und davon. Als sich die Tür schließt habe das Gefühl jemand lacht auf dem Gang, doch schon ist nichts mehr zu hören.

„Prongs!", reißt mich Sirius aus meinen Gedanken.  
„Ja Padfoot?"  
„Was war das gerade eben?", verlangt er zu wissen.  
„Was denn?", frage ich unschuldig.  
„Na das!", und seine Arme fuchteln wild durch die Luft, als würde er einen Schwarm Mücken vertreiben.  
„Was das?"  
„James!", ruft er aufgebracht. Oh, gebrauch meines Vornamens in einer ernsten Situation.

„Was sollte ich denn machen?", verteidige ich mich. „Das hätte ihr einen unnötigen Schock versetzt."  
„Aber das ist doch Phase 2 von Mission LEBTANTI, du Hirsch!"  
„Wusste ich doch nicht."  
„Klar wusstest du es."  
„Ich war abgelenkt."  
„Eher abgeleckt. Ach egal...wenn alles nichts hilft, dann..."

„**Du wirst sie nicht schlagen!**"

„Ja, schauen wir mal.", flüstert Padfoot kleinlaut und wendet sich ab.


	5. Mission Komplett gescheitert

_Ja, ihr fragt euch vielleicht. Nochmal eine Kapitel 5. Sofern es euch noch in Erinnerung war. Ich habe es umgeschrieben, es hat mir nicht gefallen. Außerdem war ich ziemlich enttäuscht über die geringe Anteilnahme. War das Kapitel wirklich SO schlecht???? Genau das gleiche frage ich mich bei dem letzten Kapitel von Luceo non uro. War das etwa auch SO schlecht? Reviews sind auch dazu da, dem Schreiber mitzuteilen, dass das Kapitel nicht gut war. Flame ist zwar nicht schön, aber wenn es hilft etwas zu verbesser dann ist mir Kritik auch willkommen. Na ja._

_Ich hoffe, dass ich für dieses Kapitel ein paar Reviews erhalte. Wäre echt nett._

**Tanja**

* * *

**  
Kapitel 5 – Mission Komplett (gescheitert)**

Beim Merlin, was soll ich alles noch anstellen. Ist es denn zu fassen? Alles ist gegen mich verschworen. Ich kann es nur immer wieder leidend und klagend wiederholen dass es euch schon aus den Ohren kriechen müsste. Aber das tut es ja nicht, weil alles was ich erzähle hoch spannend ist. Doch nun hocke ich hier in Verwandlung und zerbreche mir meinen schönen Kopf wie es weiter gehen soll. Sirius versichert mir zwar ständig er erledigt alles und bringt alles wieder in Ordnung. Aber wir sprechen hier von Ich Bin Das Wandelnde Desaster Sirius Padfoot Black!

„Du hast Falten auf deiner Stirn.", ermahnt mich Remus.

„Fragt sich nur warum."

„Weil du alt wirst?", fragt Padfoot und kräuselt ebenfalls seine Stirn, zieht sie jedoch sofort wieder glatt, als er merkt was er tut. Und um ganz sicher zu sein streicht er noch mal mit seinen Fingern drüber, dass auch wirklich jede Falte aus seinem jugendlichen Gesicht verschwunden ist. Ich schwöre, er ist schlimmer als jede Frau.

Doch nun zurück zum Problem LEBTANTI.

„Was machen wir nun, nachdem Dödel Freud alles vermasselt hat?", will ich genervt wissen, ich kann diese andauernde Situation langsam nicht mehr ertragen!

Padfoot sieht mich geheimnisvoll an, dann schaut er vorsichtig um sich und kramt in seinem Umhang. Er tut gerade so, als würden wir in einer dunkeln Gasse stehen und er versucht mir illegale Substanzen anzudrehen, wie Feenstaub oder dieses widerliche Zeug, was der Wirt im Eberkopf immer raucht. Ich wette, dass ist verboten. Das würde dann nämlich auch die Sache mit den Ziegen erklären, über die jeder spricht...doch ich schweife schon wieder ab. Jezes, es ist so schwer dem roten Faden einer Geschichte zu folgen, wenn man sie selber erzählt.

Also, Sirius hält eine kleine Phiole zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Tada! Frisch aus Slughorns persönlichem Vorrat. Erinner – Mich – Trank! Wird gleich beim Mittagessen eingesetzt. Überlass das nur mir.", versichert er mafiamäßig und steckt das Fläschchen wieder ein.

Ich kann nicht anders als unsicher zu lächeln.

Die Große Halle summt von Gesprächen, Gelächter und klappern von Besteck auf Tellern. Lily ist noch nicht hier und so halte ich ihr einen Platz frei, denn schließlich müssen wir hier zu potte kommen und meinen Alptraum beenden.

„Ah, Jamie!", ruft es plötzlich mit schriller Stimme, Merlin, wer war das? Suchend schaue ich mich um und erblicke Lily am Eingang der Großen Halle. Sie steht auf ihren Zehenspitzen und winkt mir enthusiastisch, wobei sie ihre Wachhunde Alice und Emmeline etwas peinlich berührt flankieren. Ich muss dazu sagen ich sitze am anderen Ende der Halle und wirklich jede lebende und tote Seele in Hogwarts hat das mitbekommen.

Remus blickt mich bedauernd an. „Es ist gleich vorbei. Bereite dich schon mal auf die Ohrfeige vor, wenn sie die alte ist und mit bekommt, das sie neben dir sitzt und ihre Hand auf deinem Bein hat."

Moony ist ein wirklicher Freund, er hat immer so aufmunternde Worte, wenn man sich schlecht fühlt.

„Oh, Jamie!" quiekt Lily wieder und nimmt neben mir platz, nun ja eigentlich quetscht sie sich zwischen Padfoot und mich.

„Ja, Lily.", lächle ich und blinzle sie liebevoll an. Man, ich hab das echt gut drauf. Wenn ihr das sehen könntet!

„Du hast mir so gefehlt.", umarmt sie mich und quetscht jegliche Luft aus mir, das ist der Beginn. Merkt ihr das, nicht mehr lange und Axtmörder Lily schlägt zu! Sirius rette mich!

„Du mir auch.", keuche ich gerade so und sie lässt mich gehen.

„Supi!", quiekt sie wieder und nimmt ihren Kelch mit Kürbissaft. Langsam setzt sie ihn an ihre Lippen. Gleich ist der Spuck vorbei, gleich bin ich ein freier James Potter, gleich ist die alte Lily wieder zurück!

„Trink das nicht, Black hat dir was in den Kürbissaft geschüttet!", unterbricht Emmeline sie in ihrem Tun.

Schei...benkleister.

„Hab ich gar nicht, Vance! Was du nur siehst."

„ich hab es auch gesehen!", pflichtet Alice bei.

Das kann nicht wahr sein. Ich muss die beiden irgendwie davon abbringen, Lily das einzureden. Könnte ich doch nur Telepathie! Aber ich muss es versuchen. Also schaue ich beiden ganz intensiv in die Augen. Hört auf damit, hört auf damit, schreien meine telepathischen Gedanken. Es scheint zu wirken, denn Alice und Emmeline sehen mich nun an.

„Und was ist mit dir, Potter. Du schaust als leidest du unter Verstopfung.", spricht Alice.

Augenblicklich entspannt sich mein Gesicht. An meinen telepathischen Kräften muss ich noch arbeiten, die sind noch nicht ausgereift. Also springe ich zu meinem persönlichen Plan B und reiße Lily den Kelch aus der Hand.

„Padfoot würde Lily nie etwas in den Saft schütten.", behaupte ich und hoffe, dass der Trank keine Auswirkungen auf mich haben wird. Und dann nehme ich einen großen Schluck – schmeckt etwas seltsam, aber sonst alles okay.

Alle schauen mich geschockt an. Bis auf Padfoot, der blickt eher ängstlich so als warte er darauf, das der Trank bei mir wirken müsste, weil ich nämlich etwas vergessen habe...und... Ich HABE AUCH WAS VERGESSEN!!!!

Perplex springe ich auf und lasse den Kelch fallen, der ganze Saft verteilt sich auf dem Boden.

„Sirius!", brülle ich mit einem Finger auf ihn zeigend.

„Ich glaube du solltest machen, dass du davon kommst!", rät Remus Padfoot und schon jage ich hinter ihm her und aus der Großen Halle.

„War jetzt was in meinem Saft?", fragt Lily unsicher.

„Wette drauf, Schwester.", zwinkert Emmeline und beißt geräuschvoll in einen Apfel.

Ja, ihr fragt euch jetzt sicherlich an was ich mich erinnert habe. Eigentlich ist es schon wahnsinnig lange her und bis heute wusste ich gar nicht mehr das es geschehen war, denn mein ehemals bester Freund Sirius Black hat im zarten Alter von 13 Jahren einen Vergessenszauber bei mir angewandt, der nun aufgehoben wurde. Ihr glaubt es nicht! Er hat doch tatsächlich meine Kröte Edwin die Toilette runter gespült! Edwin war so cool, genau wie ich. Obwohl Sirius da immer anderer Meinung war. Aber...Edwin. Er fehlt mir so. Nach all den Jahren.

Aber was folgern wir aus diesem Erlebnis,

traue niemals Sirius Black

traue niemals Sirius Black und

ja, traue niemals Sirius Black und Lily ist immer noch die geheimnisvolle Axtmörderin, die noch nicht zum Vorschein gekommen ist!

Tja, Phase 2 hat ebenfalls nicht funktioniert. Und warum? Ach, ich will das gar nicht mehr beantworten. Also auf zu neuen Ufern, probiere ich es halt noch mal mit dem „Schockeffekt".

Es war gegen 21 Uhr als ich mich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum (an)schleiche und Lily auf die Schulter tippe. Ich erhoffte dadurch schon den gewollten Effekt der Gedächtnisrückkehr, doch leider schien es nicht ausreichend gewesen zu sein. Denn immer noch bei Bewusstsein fuhr sie leicht überrascht herum. Sie hatte sich flüsternd mit Emmeline und Alice unterhalten... ich hatte den Eindruck, das es ziemlich wichtig war, aber mal ehrlich...! Über was unterhalten die sich, was so wichtig ist? Das gibt es doch gar nicht! Jungs und Make up, der neuste Tratsch...welches Platzdeckchen passt wohin...das ist alles...um mehr geht es da nicht! Das weiß ich ganz genau.

„Jamie, du hast mich erschreckt!", säuselt sie herzerwärmend für kalte Wintertage und klimpert mit ihren langen Augenwimpern.

„Tschuldige," antworte ich scheinheilig. „Aber ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass wir noch unseren Rundgang machen müssen!"

„Oh...ähm...bist du dir sicher? Ich dachte, dass..."

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher." Beharre ich und Emmeline und Alice blicken mich misstrauisch an.

„Na du wirst schon Recht haben.", lächelt Lily „ The Ripper Axtmörder Flower" und geht um ihren Umhang zuholen.

„James POTTER! Was hast du vor? Höre ich nur einen Satz über dunkle Abstellkammern...!", droht Alice mit mörderischen Gesten.

„Von mir hörst du nichts.", grinse ich verschmitzt. So schnell kann ich gar nicht reagieren, wie mir Alice und Emmeline am Hals hängen und mich versuchen zu strangulieren.

„Du wirst sie nicht anrühren!", knurren sie wie zwei kämpfende Schoßhündchen, die ihre Besitzerin vor dem Postboten beschützen wollen und ich muss mich wirklich zwingen nicht „Platz" zurufen, stattdessen...

„Jetzt macht mal nen Punkt!", bringe ich gerade noch so hervor und sie lassen mich los. „Ich mache das hier alles nur um sie wieder in ihr altes Selbst zu verwandeln!"

Beide beäugen mich mal wieder skeptisch, doch bevor sie noch weiter fragen können ist Lily the Ripper wieder da. Boah, mich gruselt es gerade irgendwie, wenn ich daran denke mit ihr alleine durch die dunklen Gänge gehen zu müssen. Sicherlich hat sie das große Schlachtmesser dabei! Aber was tut man nicht alles zum Wohl ... der Schule!

„Gehen wir?!", fordere ich sie auf und lasse ihr den Vortritt aus dem Portraitloch.

Es ist schon seltsam mit Lily durch die Gänge zugehen, sie scheint so normal. Da macht sie mal eine Tür auf, da späht sie mal in einen Besenschrank hinein, dort lugt sie mal um eine Ecke. Das ganze Gegenteil von heute Mittag. Keine quieksende Stimme, kein gekicher...einfach normal und wie furchtlos sie momentan noch ist. Aber wir alle wissen, dass sie in ein paar Minuten in Panik und hysterisch schreiend in meine Arme fallen wird. Dann wird sie wieder zu sich kommen und mir eine klatschen, weil ich sie berührt habe. Oder besser gesagt sie mich.

Doch wir gehen weiter den Korridor im fünften Stock entlang, es knackt plötzlich hinter uns und Lily Flower bleibt stehen. Sie horcht angestrengt und dann hallen Schritte durch den Gang. Von beiden Seiten, doch niemand ist zusehen. Dann herrscht wieder Stille.

„James...", sie sieht mich fragend an, ich scheine ängstlich auszusehen. Ich muss so tun, als habe ich nichts gehört. Plötzlich erlöschen alle Fackeln im Gang und ein fast kompletter Vollmond scheint durch ein kleines Fenster ein paar Meter von uns entfernt. Wehklagen hallt plötzlich durch die Gänge, als würde Myrte mal wieder vermehrt an Depressionen leiden und versuchen sich im Klo zu ertränken. Doch dann ist es vorbei und ein knarzen ertönt ganz nah neben uns, gefolgt von einem tiefen Luft holen und ausatmen.

Irgendetwas bläst mir in den Nacken. Uaääääää! Was war das?

Was zum Hippogreif hat sich Padfoot einfallen lassen. Etwas streicht um meine Bein und ich springe angewidert zurück. Dann höre ich Lilys panische Stimme. „Da war was an meinem Bein! Es hat, uäh...! Mich voll geschleimt!"

Ein Kalter Schauer jagt über meinen Rücken. Was passiert hier?

„James, spürst du das?", fragt Lily und tastet nach meiner Hand. „Alles ist so kalt, wie wenn..."

Dementoren in der Nähe sind, beende ich den Satz in meinem Kopf. Sicherlich hat Padfoot keinen Dementor nach Hogwarts geschmuggelt, so gut sind seine Beziehungen nach Askaban und ins Ministerium nun doch nicht. Dafür gibt es eine gaaaaaaanz einfache Erklärung.

Etwas schwebt über unsere Köpfe hinweg und streift uns. Ein rasselndes Geräusch ertönt, lautes ein und ausatmen, ein schnüffeln, dann ein knurren. Ich stehe ganz nah zitternd an Lily gepresst. Diese ganze Inszenierung kann nicht von Sirius sein. Hier ist echt was faul. Mir wird gerade ganz anders.

Und dann...bahm! Etwas springt Lily und mich an, wir werden nach hinten geworfen und schlittern über den eisigen Boden. Mein Hintern tut weh, ich hab so viele Sachen in meinen Hosentaschen. Irgendwas Spitzes war da auch dabei. Aua.

Der einfallende Mond liegt auf unseren Gesichtern. Lily blickt mich ängstlich an. Wir hören ein trippeln, als Lily krampfhaft in ihrem Umhang etwas sucht. Tja Darling, deinen Zauberstab habe ich, grinse ich triumphierend. Innerlich selbstverständlich. Was würde Lily denken, wenn ich jetzt lachend neben ihr auf dem Boden liegen würde... obwohl..., zurück zu diesem gruseligen Moment!

Das trippeln kommt näher, das Knurren wird lauter und dann beugt sich etwas über uns. Große spitze Zähne sind zusehen, Sabber läuft aus dem großen Maul und gelbe Augen blitzen gefährlich auf.

„Der Grimm...", haucht Lily und hebt schützend die Arme. Dachte ich zumindest.

Doch stattdessen berührt sie das Riesen Vieh (sorry Padfoot) ganz vorsichtig. „...ist doch nur ein Märchen.", beendet sie den Satz. Ich traue meinen Augen nicht. Sie streichelt Padfoot ganz behutsam. Krault ihn hinter den Ohren!!! Fehlt nur noch, dass sie jetzt ein Leckerli aus der Tasche zaubert und sie zusammen in den Sonnenuntergang laufen! Und was macht Padfoot. Was macht er?!!! Hört auf zu knurren und wedelt mit dem Schwanz!!!! ER WEDELT MIT DEM SCHWANZ! Unsägliche Wut steigt gerade in mir auf.

„Was zum Geier ist hier los!", brülle ich. Lily zuckt zusammen, Sirius (in Hundegestallt), tritt jaulend den Rückzug an. Die Fackeln entzünden sich wieder, der Korridor ist hell erleuchtet und man sieht nun noch den Hund um eine Ecke biegen.

Lily blickt perplex umher. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Wutentbrand springe ich auf. Am liebsten will ich schreien, dass gar nichts in Ordnung ist. Sirius hat es vermasselt. Und für was? Für Streicheleinheiten?! STREICHELEINHEITEN! Die könnten wir ihm auch besorgen, wenn wir ihn an einem Hogsmead Wochenende gassi führen!

Jetzt ist es soweit! Ich kündige Sirius die Freundschaft! Aus und vorbei! Ich enterbe ihn!

Lily hat sich mittlerweile auch hochgerappelt und ergreift meine Hand. „Alles ist vorbei James. Das war doch nicht schlimm.", spricht sie mit sanfter Stimme und umarmt mich innig. „Es ist alles vorbei, du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Ich bin ja da!", tätschelt sie weiter meine Schulter.

Was war das gerade? Na super, Lily denkt jetzt ich hatte Angst. Bleibt mir denn nichts mehr erspart was mich noch irgendwie als selbständigen, mutigen Zauberer erscheinen lässt? Anscheinend nicht.

„Komm, lass uns zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen.", schlägt sie vor und führt mich neben sich her, wie einen gebrechlichen alten Mann, der gerade über eine achtspurige Autobahn will.

Ich kann ihr irgendwie gar nichts antworten. Ich bin gerade einfach zu wütend. Streicheleinheiten! Ich fasse es einfach nicht! Dieser sich mit Streicheleinheiten bestechen lassende Flohzirkus!

Ich werde Sirius von den Marauderern ausschließen, zu diesem Entschluss bin ich dann gekommen als wir das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht hatten. Lily sprach schon die ersten Buchstaben des Passwortes, als...ich schon wieder von den Füßen geholt wurde und mich jemand am Boden fest hielt. Lily schrie auf. Die Fette Dame rannte aus ihrem Portrait. Wir waren alleine mit den drei maskierten Gestallten.

Die kleinste und dickste Gestallt saß auf mir, nahm mir die Luft und hielt mir seinen Zauberstab ins Gesicht. Funken sprühten daraus als ich mich etwas bewegte und ich sah mich schon vor meinem inneren Auge verhext, und mit brennenden Augenbrauen, zu Boden fallen. Obwohl ich ja schon lag, aber egal. Ich hielt still, besorgt um mein prachtvolles Haar!

„Lasst mich los!", rief Lily und kickte nach einem der Angreifer. „Was zum...", begann sie mit tödlicher Stimme, doch dann..."JAMIE, geht es dir gut!?"

Eine der Gestallten riss sich die Maske vom Gesicht.

„Okay, ich habe es auf konventionellem Weg versucht, doch jetzt muss ich zu drastischeren Mitteln greifen!", rief Sirius mir zu.

Sirius? Dann war das auf mir Peter und der andere Moony! Doch plötzlich...drastischere Mittel? DRASTISCHERE MITTEL?

Irgendwoher hatte er das Buch hervor geholt! Ich sah es groß und schwer in seinen beiden Händen. Die goldene Schrift von „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" leuchtet mir gefährlich und drohend entgegen. Es war dieser Moment, ich musste einschreiten. Ich spürte es in meinem Inneren. Jetzt oder nie!

Ich stieß Peter mit großer Anstrengung von mir runter und er rollte ein paar Meter davon. Mit einem Satz war ich auf den Beinen. Meine Augen waren auf Sirius geheftet und auf meine Lily Flower. Er hatte die Arme über seinen Kopf erhoben, das schwere Buch schwankte hin und her wie das Pendel einer Uhr. Ich konnte es nicht zulassen! Niemals. Mit einem Sprung, den Hogwarts wohl noch nie gesehen hatte hechtete ich zwischen Sirius und Lily, als das Buch wie ein Beil hinab schwang. Mein Ziel war es eigentlich gewesen Lily aus der Bahn zu stoßen, mehr nicht! Doch dann...

BAAHHHMMM!

...und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

„Du hast ihn ungebracht!"

„Das habe ich nicht! Er ist nur bewusstlos. Er hätte ja nicht dazwischen springen brauchen!"

Ich wusste das Lily meine Hand hielt noch bevor ich es sah, denn sie und Padfoot brüllten sich an wie zwei kämpfende Hunde und jedes Mal drückte Lily Flower kräftig zu, wenn sie konterte.

„Was ist wenn er sein Gedächtnis verloren hat?", brüllte sie außer sich.

„Dann hat jemand mal wirklich eine Amneisie!

„Amnesie, Sirius!", ertönte Remus Stimme ruhig.

„Was auch immer. Evans hat uns angelogen, die ganze Zeit."

„Ist wohl nicht sonderlich schön rein gelegt zu werden, oder?", diese Stimme war Alices.

Dieser Geräuschpegel war einfach zuviel für mich.

„Könnt ihr nicht leiser sein. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen!"

Augenblicklich trat Stille ein.

„James, geht es dir gut?", flüstert Lily.

„Nein.", sage ich offensichtlich und blicke sie an. „Du hast das alles nur gespielt?", frage ich sie erschüttert und stolz zugleich. Das ist mein Mädchen.

„Alles nicht.", wehrt sie sich und blickt etwas beschämt zu Boden.

Eigentlich wollte ich sie noch fragen was sie gespielt hat, aber als sie mich umarmte wusste ich es. Eines habe ich ja gelernt. Lily Evans ist unberechenbar. Und das wichtigste, sie mag mich! Hihi.

* * *

REVIEW? 


End file.
